


Sam Raines/Riverdale Notes

by OliviaLourde



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Have been taking a chance and sharing fanfic I've written from other shows. Riverdale is my newest, and I've been so nervous that I haven't written much.If you ship Bughead, move on. I don't ship in general, and I don't write much Bughead, although I think they're awesome and probably endgame.





	1. Chapter 1

**** Notes:   
  


**Sam Raines**

 

-16 years old

-Born October 31, 2001

-Average height and build for a 16 year old girl

-Cross between girl next door and femme fatale

-Home schooled

-Recently emancipated minor

-Dresses in mostly black: beanie, purple V neck t shirt, black jeans, combat boots, leather jacket

-Descended from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Riverdale

-Her family has secrets and info on everyone in the town

-Sam knows things about her friends that they don’t even know

-Her mother died at a young age after complications from giving birth to Sam’s younger brother, Joshua(12)

-Her father was murdered, possibly by the Blossoms(Sam knows the truth, but keeps it to herself)

-Sam is an heiress, but works at a gas station- her father didn’t allow the family to “act rich” to spite the Blossoms

-Her family has dark secrets

-Met Archie, Jughead, and Betty in the 5th grade when her father let her try public school for a week

-Jughead immediately fell in love with her, and waited until they were 15 to ask her out- her father actually approved of him

-She and Betty were friends until she saw Betty and Jug kissing

-Intense, referred to by some as “The Quiet Storm”

-Seems older than her peers

-Has done PI work and investigates the Jason Blossom murder on her own with Jug, Archie, and Betty

-Her house is an entire catalogue of Riverdale secrets

-The football team all ask her to the dance, but Jughead takes her and she only pays attention to him

-Hair like Cheryl’s but dark instead of red

-Eyes that can look black in rage but are usually a vibrant grey-hazel

-Slender but kicks ass

-Sam and Cheryl share similar traits- they have similar hair types, eye shape, and the same cunning, quiet genius way of operating

-Cheryl actually comes to see Sam as a sister, though Sam is somewhat indifferent and never comes to trust Cheryl

-Some dramatic story exists between the Raines and Blossom families

-Eventually revealed that they are distantly related; and Cheryl becomes friendlier

-Previously absolutely HATED each other

-Genuinely loves Jughead; gives him her virginity and vice versa

-Timeline: J&S have sex and she tells him she loves him finally. The next day, Jug kisses Betty in her room. 1 day later, Sam sees Betty and Jug kissing outside her house. When Jug is brought in for questioning, Sam gets him a lawyer, but walks in on J&B holding hands.

-Sam tells him to take time and think, but he tells her he wants to live with her. She cries, tells him she loves him, but he can’t have both her and Betty.

-He goes to stay with Archie, but realizes he only wants to be with Sam. She takes him in and he stays with her for the time being, which everyone seems to agree is the best place for him.

-Offers to hide Polly, but it’s obvious the Raines mansion is the first place anyone would look, so she agrees to pay for the Lodges’ rent in exchange for housing Polly, plus her living/medical expenses

-Betty cries and apologizes for what happened after Sam agrees to pay for Polly

-Sam has an ulterior motive

-Sam’s family originally kept all of the town’s records and documented everything since before the town even really existed

-Jughead’s father asks Sam if she loves Jug enough to keep him with her

-She tells him that raising Jughead isn’t her job-it was his. She’s not afraid to stand up to those older than her, even a gang member

-Most adults stay out of her way because they fear the secrets she holds

-Her intensity and quiet demeanor in public often leaves others afraid of her

-Cheryl fears her, and puts up the front of hating her until she finds out that Sam is taking care of Polly and her pregnancy- Cheryl realizes that Sam must be a kind person

-Sam herself has secrets: she was sexually assaulted and beaten/tortured by her cousin until she was 13

-Her cousin had a tragic accident that ended the abuse: Sam paid FP Jones(Jughead’s father) to injure her cousin(Lonnie, 18) to the point of paralysis, rendering him an invalid and unable to speak. Sam considers this fair since he tortured her and rendered her unable to speak. This shows that there is a little bit of malice in Sam.

-FP asks Sam if she’s told Jughead about the abuse. When she says no, he tells her to tell Jug- he won’t judge her. Sam won’t tell Jug because of what she paid his father to do- and FP thinks he has a one up on her for it- he’s wrong AF- she dumps Jug before he can take advantage

-After seeing how Betty and Jug interact at school, she breaks up with Jug, asking him to move back to Archie’s house

-Jug and Betty try dating, which leads to the birthday party

-FP tries to intimidate her using her cousin, but she reveals that she and Jug have broken up and he can’t use his son as leverage

\- FP tells her that what’s going on can’t be stopped and that she needs to give him what he wants

-It’s eventually revealed that Sam is more than what she seems- and her family has way more power than originally thought

-Jughead spends the party miserable and brooding; he is having second thoughts about Betty and resents her for the party- he realizes Sam understands him best

-Betty, desperate, grabs Sam and begs her for advice on how to fix things. Sam, for the first time, shows that she’s heartbroken and Betty steps back.

-Betty tells Jug that that she messed up and that maybe they are wrong for each other. She tells him that she can see that he and Sam should be together, and tells him to talk to her

-When Jug approaches Sam, she is in a horrible mental state. Jug goes to her house and tries to talk to her, but she’s not hearing it. He tells her that he loves her and is waiting for her. She tells him not to and shuts the door in his face.

-Sam is in a deal with FP to help keep the project Fred is working on in motion. She has an agenda

-Sam does love Jug and wants to be with him, but she doesn’t want him involved in the shady things she’s doing- the size of which hasn’t been fully revealed

-Jughead finds out that Sam and her family the ones keeping the project moving and confronts her

-She reveals that her older brother previously entered into a deal(that she advised him against) with both Hiram Lodge and Clifford Blossom, they double crossed him, and she is trying fix it/get payback. Part of the reason Blossom turns Lodge in was because the deal went wrong, and her older brother threatened to destroy both families if Clifford didn’t make it right. Blossom screwed up, and Sam has stepped in to help her brother

-Jug goes from angry to crying, because he was beginning to suspect Sam in Jason Blossom’s death

-He tells her he doesn’t care; he loves her and wants to be with her no matter what the risk

-She still refuses him, but they do have sex, further complicating things between them, making him more attached to her

-Jug wakes up alone in her bed; she’s gone

-He hears yelling from downstairs and runs down, shirtless

-FP is fighting with Sam’s older brother, Adam(22)- it’s over money. Sam isn’t home. Jug stays hidden and overheads FP tell Adam that they better pay up or Sam’s secret comes out. When Adam asks, “What secret?”, FP tells him to ask her about their cousin, Lonnie.

-Jug finds Sam at Sweetwater River, crying at the edge. He holds her and asks her about Lonnie. At first, she refuses to even acknowledge her cousin’s name, but Jug grabs her, pulling her close. It’s intense and passionate, but he gets the story out of her. True to FP’s prediction, he doesn’t judge her.

-When they get back from the river, Cheryl is waiting for her at the Raines mansion.

-Cheryl asks her if it’s all true. Sam is silent, waiting for her to continue. Cheryl hands her an old document, and Sam nods- it’s proof that the Raines and Blossom families are related. Jug asks how closely related. Sam responds “Too close” while glaring at Cheryl. She kicks her out. She asks Jug to leave, but he is afraid to leave her alone. He finally lets out everything he feels for her, telling her that he’s not giving her up without a fight. She tells him the truth; that she pushed him to Betty, because she’s a better choice than Sam is, and she’s safer for him than Sam is right now. Sam has a bull’s eye on her, and Jug is potential collateral damage. He argues that he’s a target either way, so they might as well be together. She relents, letting him stay, but won’t let him call himself her boyfriend or tell anyone that they are together, because she insists they aren’t.

-Adam begins to pressure her to deal with FP more directly, and she meets with him with a bag full of cash. She tells FP she’ll give him even more when the project is completed, and repairs the bad blood. In a rare show of kindness, FP tells Sam that Jug has loved her since they met in 8th grade, and that he’d probably die to protect her. He muses that Jug’s already a better man than him, and Sam smiles.

-To try and repair their relationship and to try to lift Sam’s spirits, Jug takes her to a restaurant that’s NOT Pop’s, and though she sees his effort and appreciates him for it, it doesn’t help. After they leave, he surprises her with fireworks at the highest point in town, and this seems to do the trick. She seems happier for a while.

-Sam is the one who convinced Joaquin to tell Kevin where Jason’s jacket was and got him out of town under a fake name

-She sees FP in jail and he asks her why she did it- she tells him she didn’t do it to save him; she did it because of Jug. Jug knew FP was lying, and she couldn’t live with Jug thinking his father was a murderer or going down for a crime he didn’t commit.  
-FP also tells her that he is going to confess to Jason’s murder- then tells her that Clifford Blossom threatened Jughead’s life if he didn’t. In this moment, it’s proven that Sam loves Jughead more than anything else in the world, and FP knows she’ll die to protect him

-Arthur Raines was the town judge (also the only one who would have given FP a fair trial) and murdered to keep him silent- he threatened to expose the Blossoms’ drug enterprise and Lodge and Blossom orchestrated his death

-Exposing the Blossoms was part of Sam’s payback

-Establishes herself as someone to avoid crossing

-Turns her attention to Hiram Lodge

-Hesitates because she cares about Veronica and genuinely likes her

-She watches her friends like a hawk to take care of them

-Has 2 brother: Adam (22), and Joshua (12), as well as a sister, Ravena (19), who is away at college  
-Ravena never took their father’s death well, and was also not Arthur’s favorite. She is the only sibling who insisted on being sent away to school, and rarely comes home

-Sam and Adam are raising Joshua as their father did, except Joshua goes to school

-Sam and Adam are a unit, but Adam seems to defer to his sister on all decisions, as if he thinks she knows better

-Their main priority together is taking care of and protecting Joshua, who is incredibly smart, but introverted like Sam

-The back and forth of Jughead between Betty and Sam takes an emotional toll on Sam, and she tells Jughead to give her space. She is trying to get over him so that she isn’t distracted by worrying about him.

-Jughead cannot stay away from her; being apart from her increases his anxiety and agitates him. She catches him watching her from afar plenty of times, and she sees that he will never leave her alone

-With his father in prison, he joins the Serpents to take control of them and steer them  

-At that point, Sam severs all ties with him, angrily telling him that he’s a better man than FP and that she won’t watch him go down the drain

-Jug goes a bit off the deep end, because even if he doesn’t say it out loud, losing Sam is his biggest fear. He backs off the Serpents a little, and word gets to her. She is willing to talk to him, which gives him a sense of peace

-Sam avoids Jug everywhere while she has him cut off from her, even using other guys to distract herself, which makes him jealous, but he stays away from her

-He seems to not fully realize that she is in more danger than he is, and is also a more dangerous person

-He stays away to protect her

-She won’t give up on him but she doesn’t want a gang member around her

-He immediately calls her out on it, asking why it was fine to have his dad around and employ him as a banger, but he can’t be one and be with her.

-She tells him the painful truth: The last time her cousin Lonnie hurt her, FP found her and asked her how he could help her. Sam paid FP, Jughead’s father, $250K to do what he did to him, and because he was so shaken by the state she was in when he found her, he did it.

-It was then that FP told Sam that Jug had fallen in love with her the day he met her, and he spoke of her often. Sam saw a reason to live, and FP set her free from her cousin.  
-The final step of Jughead’s initiation into the Serpents is to get jumped in, and once he gets through the line, Sam is waiting at the very end, her arms crossed and in a Serpents’ leather jacket, revealing that she is now, and always has been, a Serpent.

-She reveals the biggest truth of all: The $250K Sam paid FP essentially purchased the Serpents and made them eternally loyal to her. She has been the silent partner since she was 13. She hired lawyers, made arrests disappear, and all around kept the Serpents afloat when work was scarce. She and FP were more or less partners, which is why she is the only person who has ever crossed FP without having to answer for it. Some of the members who had just jumped Jughead into the gang didn’t even know who she was.

-She explains to him that this is why they couldn’t be together, and now he is a Serpent anyway. As the final member to jump him, she hits him so hard, he’s knocked out completely. He wakes up on the couch in the trailer, and she is waiting for him, alone. He sits up, and she hands him an ice pack. He tells her that he loves her, no matter how many times she hits him, because he knows that that’s not who she really is. She agrees, but his joining the Serpents coincides with her having finally take a stronger, more visible role in handling them. He asks if she thinks they can lead together, the way that she and FP did.

-She looks at him, intrigued. As she goes to leave, he grabs her, picking her up and kissing her. They have sex to Meg Myers’ “Desire”, and Sam finally admits she still loves Jughead, even though it’s obvious that she never stopped. He tells her wants them to be together, come hell or high water, and it’s the only thing he’s ever been so sure about. She says yes, and they fall asleep together in each other’s arms.


	2. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've updated Sam, and given her more darkness. It's not Riverdale if she's not horribly dark.

**** Notes:   
  


**Sam Raines**

 

-16 years old 

-Born October 31, 2001

-Average height and build for a 16 year old girl

-Cross between girl next door and femme fatale

-Home schooled

-Recently emancipated minor

-Dresses in mostly black: beanie, low cut V neck t shirt, black jeans, combat boots, leather jacket

-Descended from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Riverdale- a family long known as fair family, the honest family

-Her family has secrets and info on everyone in the town

-Sam knows things about her friends that they don’t even know

-Her mother died at a young age after complications from giving birth to Sam’s younger brother, Joshua(12)

-Her father was murdered, possibly by the Blossoms(Sam knows the truth, but keeps it to herself) when she was 12. Her brother, being 18, assumed responsibility for his younger siblings, though this grows into a team effort with Sam as she gets older

-Sam is an heiress, but works at a gas station- her father didn’t allow the family to “act rich” to spite the Blossoms

-Her family has dark secrets

-Met Archie, Jughead, and Betty in the 5th grade when her father let her try public school for a week

-Jughead immediately fell in love with her, and waited until they were 15 to ask her out- her father actually approved of him when he was alive  
-Arthur Raines and FP Jones had some sort of bond that FP has never explained

-She and Betty were friends until she saw Betty and Jug kissing, then their friendship was strained, but when Jughead and Sam break up so that Jughead can be with Betty, Sam bears no ill will to either of them

-Intense, referred to by some as “The Quiet Storm”

-Seems older than her peers

-Has done PI work and investigates the Jason Blossom murder on her own with Jug, Archie, and Betty

-Her house is an entire catalogue of Riverdale secrets

-The football team all ask her to the dance, but Jughead takes her and she only pays attention to him

-Reggie Mantle is particularly interested in her; he bullies Jughead when Sam isn’t around

-Hair like Cheryl’s but dark instead of red

-Eyes that can look black in rage but are usually a vibrant ocean blue

-Slender but kicks ass

-Sam and Cheryl share similar traits- they have similar hair types, eye shape, and the same cunning, quiet genius way of operating

-Cheryl actually comes to see Sam as a sister, though Sam is somewhat indifferent and never comes to fully trust Cheryl, though she does exhibit protectiveness over Cheryl, and admits to feeling some empathy and pity towards Cheryl, knowing how awful her parents must have been to her

-Some dramatic story exists between the Raines and Blossom families

-Eventually revealed that they are related(Penelope was Arthur’s sister; they were estranged until his death); and Cheryl becomes friendlier

-Previously absolutely HATED each other

-Genuinely loves Jughead; gives him her virginity and vice versa

-Timeline: J&S have sex and she tells him she loves him finally. The next day, Jug kisses Betty in her room. 1 day later, Sam sees Betty and Jug kissing outside her house. When Jug is brought in for questioning, Sam gets him a lawyer, but walks in on J&B holding hands.

-Sam tells him to take time and think, but he tells her he wants to live with her. She cries, tells him she loves him, but he can’t have both her and Betty.

-He goes to stay with Archie, but realizes he only wants to be with Sam. She takes him in and he stays with her for the time being, which everyone seems to agree is the best place for him.

-Offers to hide Polly, but it’s obvious the Raines mansion is the first place anyone would look(the Raines mansion, AKA The Hollow, is known as a temporary safe haven), so she agrees to pay for the Lodges’ rent in exchange for housing Polly, plus her living/medical expenses

-Betty cries and apologizes for what happened after Sam agrees to pay for Polly, they make up regardless of whom Jughead is with. They accept that he loves both of them.

-Sam has an ulterior motive

-Sam’s family originally kept all of the town’s records and documented everything since before the town even really existed

-Jughead’s father asks Sam if she loves Jug enough to keep him with her

-She tells him that raising Jughead isn’t her job-it was his. She’s not afraid to stand up to those older than her, even a gang member

-Most adults stay out of her way because they fear the secrets she holds

-Her intensity and quiet demeanor in public often leaves others afraid of her

-Cheryl fears her, and puts up the front of hating her until she finds out that Sam is taking care of Polly and her pregnancy- Cheryl realizes that Sam must be a kind person, and may be the one family member she can build a positive relationship with

-Sam herself has secrets: she was sexually assaulted and beaten/tortured by her maternal cousin until she was 13

-Her cousin had a tragic accident that ended the abuse: Sam paid FP Jones(Jughead’s father) to injure her cousin(Lonnie, 18) to the point of paralysis, rendering him an invalid and unable to speak. Sam considers this fair since he tortured her and rendered her unable to speak. This shows that there is a little bit of malice in Sam.

-FP asks Sam if she’s told Jughead about the abuse. When she says no, he tells her to tell Jug- he won’t judge her. Sam won’t tell Jug because of what she paid his father to do- and FP thinks he has a one up on her for it- he’s wrong AF- she dumps Jug before he can take advantage

-After seeing how Betty and Jug interact at school, she breaks up with Jug, asking him to move back to Archie’s house

-Jug and Betty try dating, which leads to the birthday party

-FP tries to intimidate her using her cousin, but she reveals that she and Jug have broken up and he can’t use his son as leverage

\- FP tells her that what’s going on can’t be stopped and that she needs to give him what he wants

-It’s eventually revealed that Sam is more than what she seems- and her family, and Sam particularly, has way more power than originally thought

-Jughead spends the party miserable and brooding; he is having second thoughts about Betty and resents her for the party- he realizes Sam understands him best

-Betty, desperate, grabs Sam and begs her for advice on how to fix things. Sam, for the first time, shows that she’s heartbroken and Betty steps back.

-Betty tells Jug that she messed up and that maybe they are wrong for each other. She tells him that she can see that he and Sam should be together, and tells him to talk to her

-When Jug approaches Sam, she is in a horrible mental state. Jug goes to her house and tries to talk to her, but she’s not hearing it. He tells her that he loves her and is waiting for her. She tells him not to and shuts the door in his face.

-Sam is in a deal with FP to help keep the project Fred is working on in motion. She has an agenda

-Sam does love Jug and wants to be with him, but she doesn’t want him involved in the shady things she’s doing- the size of which hasn’t been fully revealed

-Jughead finds out that Sam and her family the ones keeping the project moving and confronts her

-She reveals that her older brother previously entered into a deal(that she advised him against) with both Hiram Lodge and Clifford Blossom, Blossom double crossed both Lodge and her brother, and she is trying fix it/get payback. Part of the reason Blossom turned Lodge in was because the deal went wrong, and her older brother threatened to destroy both families if Clifford didn’t make it right. Blossom screwed up, and Sam has stepped in to help her brother

-Jug goes from angry to crying, because he was beginning to suspect Sam in Jason Blossom’s death

-He tells her he doesn’t care; he loves her and wants to be with her no matter what the risk

-She still refuses him, but they do have sex, further complicating things between them, making him more attached to her

-Jug wakes up alone in her bed; she’s gone

-He hears yelling from downstairs and runs down, shirtless

-FP is fighting with Sam’s older brother, Adam(22)- it’s over money. Sam isn’t home. Jug stays hidden and overheads FP tell Adam that they better pay up or Sam’s secret comes out. When Adam asks, “What secret?”, FP tells him to ask her about their cousin, Lonnie.

-Jug finds Sam at Sweetwater River, crying at the edge. He holds her and asks her about Lonnie. At first, she refuses to even acknowledge her cousin’s name, but Jug grabs her, pulling her close. It’s intense and passionate, but he gets the story out of her. True to FP’s prediction, he doesn’t judge her.

-When they get back from the river, Cheryl is waiting for her at the Raines mansion.

-Cheryl asks her if it’s all true. Sam is silent, waiting for her to continue. Cheryl hands her an old document, and Sam nods- it’s proof that the Raines and Blossom families are related. Jug asks how closely related. Cheryl’s mother, Penelope, was Arthur Raines’ sister, but they never got along well, and Arthur never approved of Penelope’s marriage to Clifford Blossom, and so they became estranged.   
-She and Cheryl are direct cousins. Sam responds with “Too close” while glaring at Cheryl- she’s not comfortable admitting that she and Cheryl share that close of a blood relation. She kicks her out. She asks Jug to leave, but he is afraid to leave her alone. He finally lets out everything he feels for her, telling her that he’s not giving her up without a fight. She tells him the truth; that she pushed him to Betty, because she’s a better choice than Sam is, and she’s safer for him than Sam is right now. Sam has a bull’s eye on her, and Jug is potential collateral damage. He argues that he’s a target either way, so they might as well be together. She relents, letting him stay, but won’t let him call himself her boyfriend or tell anyone that they are together, because she insists they aren’t.

-Eventually Jughead tells her that she doesn’t control his feelings or even her own, or whether or not they are together, because it is THEIR decision, not just hers, and she needs to admit it or be with him. He tells her that the limbo they’re in isn’t fair to both of them, and asks her to make up her mind. She’s silent, because she wants what he wants, but knows that she’s walking a thin line and it’s too dangerous for him to be with her. Thinking her silence is her not willing to say she doesn’t want to be with him, he leaves, and it kills her inside, though she thinks it’s the right thing.

-Adam begins to pressure her to deal with FP more directly, and she meets with him with a bag full of cash. She tells FP she’ll give him even more when the project is completed, and repairs the bad blood. In a rare show of kindness, FP reminds Sam that Jug has loved her since they met in 5th grade, and that he’d probably die to protect her. He muses that Jug’s already a better man than him, and Sam smiles.

-To try and repair their relationship and to try to lift Sam’s spirits, Jug takes her to a restaurant that’s NOT Pop’s, and though she sees his effort and appreciates him for it, it doesn’t help. After they leave, he surprises her with fireworks at the highest point in town, and this seems to do the trick. She seems happier for a while.

-Sam is the one who convinced Joaquin to tell Kevin where Jason’s jacket was and got him out of town under a fake name

-She sees FP in jail and he asks her why she did it- she tells him she didn’t do it to save him; she did it because of Jug. Jug knew FP was lying, and she couldn’t live with Jug thinking his father was a murderer or going down for a crime he didn’t commit.  
-FP also tells her that he is going to confess to Jason’s murder- then tells her that Clifford Blossom threatened Jughead’s life if he didn’t. In this moment, it’s proven that Sam loves Jughead more than anything else in the world, and FP knows she’ll die to protect him

-Arthur Raines was the town judge (also the only one who would have given FP a fair trial) and murdered to keep him silent- he threatened to expose the Blossoms’ drug enterprise and Blossom orchestrated his death

-Exposing the Blossoms was part of Sam’s payback, she knew Clifford Blossom had his hooks in FP

-Establishes herself as someone to avoid crossing

-Turns her attention to Hiram Lodge

-Hesitates because she cares about Veronica and genuinely likes her

-She watches her friends like a hawk to take care of them

-Has 2 brothers: Adam (22), and Joshua (12), as well as a sister, Ravena (19), who is away at college  
-Ravena never took their mother’s death well and was not Arthur’s favorite. She is the only sibling who insisted on being sent away to school, and rarely comes home

-Sam and Adam are raising Joshua as their father did, except Joshua goes to school

-Sam and Adam are a unit, but Adam seems to defer to his sister on all decisions, as if he thinks she knows better

-Their main priority together is taking care of and protecting Joshua, who is incredibly smart, but introverted like Sam

-The back and forth of Jughead between Betty and Sam takes an emotional toll on Sam, and she tells Jughead to give her space. She is trying to get over him so that she isn’t distracted by worrying about him.

-Jughead cannot stay away from her; being apart from her increases his anxiety and agitates him. She catches him watching her from afar plenty of times, and she sees that he will never leave her alone

-With his father in prison, he joins the Serpents to take control of them and steer them  

-At that point, Sam severs all ties with him, angrily telling him that he’s a better man than FP and that she won’t watch him go down the drain

-Jug goes a bit off the deep end, because even if he doesn’t say it out loud, losing Sam is his biggest fear. He backs off the Serpents a little, and word gets to her. She is willing to talk to him, which gives him a sense of peace

-Sam avoids Jug everywhere while she has him cut off from her, even using other guys(including Reggie- this begins their complicated relationship, where Reggie admits that he was always jealous of Jughead because of her, and bullied him as a result) to distract herself, which makes him jealous, but he stays away from her

-He seems to not fully realize that she is in more danger than he is, and is also a more dangerous person

-He stays away to protect her

-She won’t give up on him, but she doesn’t want him involved in the Serpents

-He immediately calls her out on it, asking why it was fine to have his dad around and employ him as a banger, but he can’t be one and be with her.

-She tells him the painful truth: The last time her cousin Lonnie hurt her, FP found her and asked her how he could help her. Sam paid FP, Jughead’s father, $250K to do what he did to him, and because he was so shaken by the state she was in when he found her, he did it.

-It was then that FP told Sam that Jug had fallen in love with her the day he met her, and he spoke of her often. Sam saw a reason to live, and FP set her free from her cousin.  
-The final step of Jughead’s initiation into the Serpents is to get jumped in, and once he gets through the line, Sam is waiting at the very end, her arms crossed and in a Serpents’ leather jacket, revealing that she is now, and always has been, a Serpent.

-She reveals the biggest truth of all: The $250K Sam paid FP essentially purchased the Serpents and made them eternally loyal to her. She has been the silent partner since she was 13. She hired lawyers, made arrests disappear, and all around kept the Serpents afloat when work was scarce. She and FP were more or less partners, which is why she is the only person who has ever crossed FP without having to answer for it. Some of the members who have just jumped Jughead into the gang didn’t even know who she was.

-She explains to him that this is why they couldn’t be together, and now he is a Serpent anyway. She considers herself too far gone at this point, but Jughead doesn’t have to be, and if he stayed with her, he would eventually wind up right where she is. As the final member to jump him, she hits him so hard, he’s knocked out completely.   
-He wakes up on the couch in the trailer, and she is waiting for him, alone. He sits up, and she hands him an ice pack. He tells her that he loves her, no matter how many times she hits him, because he knows that that’s not who she really is. She agrees, but his joining the Serpents coincides with her having finally take a stronger, more visible role in handling them. He asks if she thinks they can lead together, the way that she and FP did.

-She looks at him, intrigued. As she goes to leave, he grabs her, picking her up and kissing her. They have sex to Meg Myers’ “Desire”, and Sam finally admits she still loves Jughead, even though it’s obvious that she never stopped. He tells her wants them to be together, come hell or high water, and it’s the only thing he’s ever been sure about. She says yes, and they fall asleep together in each other’s arms.   
-Sam is NOT down for merging with the Ghoulies. She has forbidden any member of the Serpents to sell anything heavier than marijuana, and if discovered to be selling anything more than that, the punishment will be quick and severe.

-FP tells Jughead to stick to Sam like glue because being with her is the safest place he can be. The Ghoulies will not risk taking a shot at her with him around and missing, because they know Sam will go scorched earth if anyone hurts Jughead. Tall Boy won't risk it because if he kills her, his income stops.

-Sam is considering enrolling at Southside to stay close to Jughead even though she has been home schooled her entire life. Jughead doesn’t think it’s wise, but it’s tabled when there are pressing matters, and then the school is shut down. She enrolls at Riverdale High without Jughead’s knowledge.

-Toni found out who Jughead's girl was and backed off, she knew Sam would rip her to shreds

-Sam and Toni have a flirtatious vibe when they do meet

-Hiram paid Sam to damage the St. Clairs and left how up to her discretion. He gives her a bag of cash and she tells him Veronica is more than he thinks. After that, Hiram begins to include Veronica in his business.

-When Sam hears about what happened to Cheryl, she feels her darkness swelling, and though she has no real love of Cheryl, she goes to her immediately. She does feel herself beginning to feel connected to Cheryl, though she has no love of Penelope. She begins to accept that Cheryl is her family and knows that Penelope will not lift a finger for her daughter, and someone needs to.

-Eventually, after discovering that Penelope is more or less a woman of the night and it disgusts Cheryl, Sam offers to have her stay at The Hollow, and Cheryl considers it

-The Raines mansion is affectionately named The Hollow, because it is in a hollow not far from Sweetwater River

-It was built before the town was founded. The Uktena tribe made a peaceful agreement with the Raines family and gave them the land, since they could not use it. The entire property is well kept, but well rooted in the natural state it was when they built on it. It is how the Raines family showed respect and thanks for being given the land.

-Jughead and Sam’s attempt to get back together backfires horribly. While they are trying to work on their relationship and present a unified front, Sam frequently notices Betty texting Jughead at all times, and she finds him with her often. She finally puts her foot down and tells him that if he can’t keep his mind off Betty, he should be with her. She closes the door on their relationship for the time being(not really), and focuses her energy elsewhere. Jughead continues to have a soft spot for her but realizes that she deserves better. She shuts him out completely, and he begins living with his father again.  
-Sam assists FP in helping destroy the body of the drug dealer Alice and/or Chic killed, and Alice is shocked, because she had always thought Sam and her family hated her. Sam responds by telling her that it’s Hal they despised, and reiterated what FP told her- they take care of their own.

-Meanwhile, Sam becomes involved in a secret affair with Arthur Adams, one of Hermione’s capos, rebounds with the Lodges’ butler Andre, and eventually winds up with Reggie Mantle, whom Jughead had been in a fist fight with earlier in the year and had clashed with when he returned to Riverdale High. The affair with Arthur is a disaster waiting to happen, but the two of them are magnetized to each other. Though Sam is 16(nearly seventeen), the legal age of consent, the relationship would be considered scandalous, and the Lodges would not enjoy the publicity, since it would be possible for Arthur’s involvement with them to come out. Eventually, they mutually agree to end it, but it’s clear that they continue to carry a torch for each other.   
-In a moment of weakness, Sam rebounds into another member of the Lodge Family’s bed- that of Andre, the Lodge’s new “chauffeur”. The pain of giving up Arthur, and this affair’s explosive passion, ignite her dark side, and she kills one of the local thugs that breaks into the Lodge’s lake house. After Andre sends Archie away, Sam comes from behind Andre with her gun, smiling. It’s unclear who actually pulls the trigger, though Hiram Lodge assumes that Andre was alone and pulled the trigger himself.   
-Arthur somehow discovers that Andre and Sam are together, and plots revenge not only against them, but turns against the Lodges(he feels his association with the Lodges is the main factor in his and Sam’s breakup). He begins working against the Lodges to find a way to hurt Andre and Sam. While Andre and Sam are alone at the Pembrooke together, he sneak-attacks them, stabbing Sam in the abdomen and hitting her repeatedly, and viciously beating up Andre. Both are hospitalized, and the Lodges are forced to discover Arthur and Sam’s relationship, as well as Andre and Sam’s. With the Lodges in a precarious position, Sam offers her help despite her opposition to Hermione’s candidacy for mayor, as well as their plan for a prison in Riverdale. Her terms are strict: She alone must deal with Arthur’s betrayal, she will not assist in any of the other Lodge affairs, and Andre will continue his employment with the Lodge Family. Hiram cannot hurt Arthur in any way that will not heal when he does have his moment with his betrayer. In return, she gives them her protection and lends her men to them for man power. While Hiram and Hermione are not thrilled with Sam’s relationship with Andre, they do see the upside of the position they are in: the Raines family is a family they had wanted to be in business with for quite some time, and this is a step toward becoming more legitimate.  
-Meanwhile, once Toni and Veronica rescue Cheryl from the Sister of Quiet Mercy, Sam sits down with Cheryl, and officially offers her a place in her home. The cousin bond is beginning to form, and it makes others around them uneasy, because both Cheryl and Sam are the same in the sense that they are capable of far worse than any can imagine. Cheryl accepts, and Sam has legal papers drawn up, removing Cheryl from her mother’s custody and out of her control. Cheryl’s inheritance follows her for the time being, and Cheryl begins to see that life does not need to be cloaked in misery and pain.  
-Additionally, once the car Jughead and Betty drove into the swamp is found, Sam is at her wit’s end. While she has no outward reaction to Jughead and Betty living together, she is angry with both Chic and Alice for allowing the situation to happen. She is angry with FP for involving her, and as a slap in the face to Alice, she tells Betty she can stay at the Hollow until Chic leaves. However, when Alice, Betty, and Chic are basically blackmailed, Sam rallies up the Serpents to come help them. She even pays for Alice’s door that Jughead kicked in. She tells Alice that she is a Serpent, and she must stop denying who she is. Denying it has strained her relationship with her daughter(s), and Alice should know better by now.

-Sam’s relationship with Reggie, which had been on and off since she and Jughead broke up for the first time, goes back on and goes public a little fast after Sam and Andre officially break things off(though it’s shown that they don’t really break things off, only put distance between them to keep the illusion of distance between the Lodge and Raines families. Josie walks in on Reggie comforting and kissing Sam (Reggie had no idea that he was comforting her about breaking things off with another man, nor that that same man had stabbed her), and before long, the entire school knows. Jughead, who does not find out from Sam, is not pleased. He confronts her angrily, and they argue. He accuses her of lying when she told him he didn’t know who she was seeing personally. She wasn’t- she had been referring to her relationship with Arthur, and she and Reggie started back up after the affair had ended. When the argument becomes heated, Reggie himself pulls them apart and makes peace. Sam walks away with Reggie, leaving Jughead alone.

-Reggie is revealed to be complicated and multi-layered, and Sam is always pleasantly surprised by his personality. While she was unimpressed that he bullied Jughead because of her, she did appreciate his romantic side, including surprising her with flowers at Pop’s one afternoon, and suggesting an afternoon of movies and actual cuddling together. She is also surprised to learn that he is actually very willing to communicate his emotions to her.

-Their relationship rekindles when he comes upon her alone in Pop’s, crying into a plate of fries and a chocolate milkshake. He sits down, asking her if she’s okay. She doesn’t want to talk about it but asks him to stay with her. She is crying because she’s just dealt with running Penny Peabody out of town, and she doesn’t like others seeing the darkness inside her brought out. Reggie comments that he’s never seen her this off before. Outside Pop’s, they make out, and Reggie takes her home. They hesitate to get intimate, and they have not before. Reggie asks if they can spend more time together, and she says yes.

-Sam breaks things off with Reggie when she wrongfully assumes that he is the one who shot Fangs Fogarty. She is about to disappear to spend some time with Andre, but he tells her to stay away from the Pembrooke, as Hermione and Veronica are on lockdown from the riot. She heads to the Whyte Wyrm to help keep a lid on the younger members of the Serpents, especially Sweet Pea. While she is in favor of war against the Ghoulies, she is definitely scared.

-While having a family meeting at FP and Jughead’s trailer, Veronica calls her to tell her Andre is dead. Sam feels her heart run cold, and she looks up at the wall, figuring out who is behind everything occurring. She realizes that she has voted for the Serpents to fight in a rigged war, and freezes. Feeling weak, she falls into Jughead’s arms, and they have sex up against the wall.

 


End file.
